


Don't wake me up

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [10]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do androids dream?<br/>Define 'dream'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> The first portion takes place in the early 2000s  
> The second is at the end of Blood Brothers

Dorian looked over the files in his hands before blinking at the man deemed his superior. “I’m not official?”

“Not official, yet. You’re something of a prototype. You’re a trial run to see how well they react, and how we can draw them out without putting human lives in danger.”

Dorian’s brain, for all its electronic components, agreed that it was the perfect idea but his heart screamed that something was wrong with the idea. It wasn’t loud enough to cause him to open his mouth about it so he just kept quiet and waited for the last of his programs to complete their testing.

“Alright, everything looks to be in working order, ready to put project DRU to work?”

“Ready when you are,” Dorian smirked, knowing he was probably making the other workers unnerved as he felt his neuro link widen until he was able to tap into the electronic files that the officer in charge had handed him. “There’s been an update. 3 suspected drainers sighted in a bar,” Dorian wasn’t even able to get the address out when he was momentarily stunned into a warm reboot when they pulled him from the lines feeding them data.

“Woops.”

“Watch where the fuck you’re stepping! Do you have any idea how much money we’re out if he blue screens?!”

Dorian’s eyes blinked open as the room distorted before he reached out and bumped the yelling man’s arm, intending to grab it but missing when the colors bled. “I’m online. Just have to recalibrate the image.”

“Good. I need you up, running and on site asap!”

“Yes, sir,” Dorian stood up, blinking when the colors finally came into full focus and checked his scanners for any glitches. Nothing registered so he smirked and reached for the pile of clothing left nearby and pulled them on.

“Run Vitals,” Dorian blinked as he instantly inhaled and felt a few things begin running that probably shouldn’t be, at least not within an android. “Any time you’re in the field, run Vitals. I don’t care if you’re in the station. For all intent and purposes, you are human. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Dorian confirmed. “Is this me,” was asked softly as he pulled the ID, shield and badge from his pocket.

“Yep, you’re registered under Detective Dorian Kennex. Don’t go forgetting it. And only use the badge if you have to when you’re in the field.”

Dorian was too busy smiling at the very human information listed in his ID, along with the cards and money before he finally switched back over to task. “Yes sir. Drainer spotted, I’ll go see if it’s worth any farther investigation.”

-

Valerie carefully came into the room, seeing the game on the screen as she circled the couch to smile at the DRN leaning against John’s shoulder. And no, she totally didn’t flinch at the golden eyes turning up to her as he sipped his drink. What did make her worry was the blacked out, open eyes of the DRN. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s in sleep mode. Probably dreaming. He won’t admit it but he likes that, goes to sleep mode every chance he gets.” John smiled as he held up a glass for her.

Valerie accepted the offered drink and sat down carefully as not to jostle the sleeping DRN, “Might want to tell him that’s a little creepy.”

John actually grinned a very noticeable set of fangs as he continued to watch the screen, fingers absently playing over Dorian’s shoulder the whole time. “I swear he’ll say he does it to creep me out.”

Valerie laughed at that, a bit too loud, causing Dorian’s eyes to shoot back to blue as he sat up and looked around for trouble. “Sorry Dorian, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s okay Detective Stahl,” Dorian’s neck gave a rather odd sound as he tilted it in attempts to get the bound up mechanics relief before scooting up closer to curl himself under John’s arm. “Had a weird dream. Remember the day we met?”

John smiled so wide Valerie thought he was going to cut himself on those teeth of his, “Yeah, I remember.”

Dorian yawned, making Valerie blink at least twice, before looping his arms around John’s waist and nuzzling his shoulder, “Don’t wake me up this time, okay?”

John just held him close, still grinning and sipping his drink.


End file.
